


Green With Mischief (Loki x Reader)

by FateOfDeath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateOfDeath/pseuds/FateOfDeath
Summary: There's a lot of meanings behind colors, and its definition depends on how someone looks at it.~*~*~When you see an assassin wearing red, what do you think does the color mean to the wearer? Could it possibly represent the blood that they've stained themselves with? Or perhaps vice-versa; so, that the enemies couldn't see them bleed? Maybe it was a warning of some sort, to stop in your tracks, similar to that of a red light on a traffic signal. Everyone has a different way to interpret it, but the most important perception belongs to the assassin who's actually wearing it.Why red? It's to mock others that even if you wore the most vivid of colors in the color spectrum, they still would not be able to see you coming.But what would the red assassin think when she sees a trickster in green? What would she perceive on his choice of colors?





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1

          Change. A word echoing throughout the once-damaged city of New York after the Chitauri invasion. Several months have passed after the attack, and a lot is still trying to recover from the traumatizing incident. Nothing has been the same. Everything they know, everything they believe in were labeled wrong when a portal to outer space appeared on top of their city's sky, with aliens raining upon their heavens, their intentions to eliminate anything or anyone that stands in their way.

Even after this incident has ended, the Chitauri defeated, the people raised an uproar, no longer trusting the government to be able to protect them from any upcoming invasions from alien dimensions. Thus, the government recognized SHIELD and accepted their proposal, equalizing for them to trust SHIELD's newly-formed team of heroes, "The Avengers" to fight any future global threat.

In some time in the same year, the robot labeled as "Ultron" had both risen and soon fallen on the hands of the Avengers, along with his intentions to conquer the world with machines. Then, the whole year has passed, and in that short span of time, the word "change" only seemed to mock the people of Earth stronger. But, of course, the Midgardians were not the only ones involved and have suffered from this.

The Convergence of the nine realms have passed; the Aether was found and now under Asgard's custody; Queen Frigga of Asgard is dead, and Loki Laufeyson chose to stay in Midgard, no longer wanting to be in the presence of the All-Father, especially now that the only person who loved him is gone among the stars; there is no one in Asgard he can tolerate. He had no intentions of joining the Avengers either, therefore, his intentions were neutral. Although, the Avengers were still wary of his presence, the exception of his brother, Thor Odinson, who fully trusts him especially that the trickster risked his own life to save the first love of Thor's life that he actually treasured.

The irony is that they may have experienced the changes, themselves, but they could not accept it.

...

          "Okay, first, why the _hell_ should he stay here? _With_ freedom!" The billionaire, Tony Stark, interrogated the god of thunder, Thor Odinson of Asgard, as to while pointing at the god of mischief, Loki Laufeyson, who's located inside an interrogation room-- his earshot away from their conversation, blocked by a one-sided mirror.

Ever since the aftermath of the Convergence, Loki decided to stay in Midgard, no longer wanting to be part of Asgard, and for whatever reason, Thor thought that it was the best idea to let him live in a building filled with people who have grudges over him; specifically Stark's tower for the Avengers.

"Man of Iron, please do understand that he has nowhere to go. This is the only place I could think of where he's safe to be in," Thor reasoned to which Hawkeye countered with.

"Where _he's_ safe? What about where _we're_ safe?" Thor looked at his comrade, then looked down. Yes, he actually trusts his brother (no matter how many times Loki denied being his brother), but the others do not think the same of him. He could not think of valid points to counter Clint's argument, due to the Prince of Lies' past with the Avengers. Then again, he could say that Loki risked his life to save Jane's, but nobody in the Avengers, but him, witnessed that.

"Wait, hold on, this might actually work," Captain America, also designated as Steve Rogers, intervened, catching the other Avenger's attention. Natasha looked at Steve like he was under mental prescription, given by the face she was currently giving him, as to while Thor silently thanked the super soldier. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not in Loki's side," Thor's smile turned one to understanding, nodding while doing so.

Tony was about to speak, but the soldier immediately followed his statement, before Stark could even cut in. "And, I'm not siding on the Avengers'-- well, _our_ side either," Again, Tony attempted to butt in, but yet again, the Captain continued. "I'm siding with the civilians."

"Say, what?" Finally, Tony managed to slip in a comment.

"Don't you see? What better custody is there for a god that attempted to rule our planet other than a building full of heroes-- super-heroes." Steve pointed out, gesturing his hands all over the people in front of him.

"Um, I can think of a few places where we can put him in; so, everyone is safe; the SHIELD's prison." The man with the title of 'Iron Man', stated with his tone devoid of empathy for the former criminal.

"May I remind the Man of Iron that my brother is no longer held prisoner after accompanying me in saving your realm from the Dark Elves," Thor prompted, to which Tony only scoffed.

"Yeah, accompanying you to your death for all we know,"

"Maybe... This can work," Natasha finally spoke up, silencing the room-- except for agent Barton.

"You nuts? The guy mind controlled me. Having a god in your head? Yeah, I wouldn't recommend it," Clint pointed out, basically giving a middle-finger at the unaware demi-god, still sitting on his chair in the interrogation room.

"No, I mean, the last time we imprisoned Loki, it didn't end well," Romanoff, the nuance of her facial expression evident; annoyance, perhaps. "And maybe... He'll keep his word,"

"Oh yes, the god of mischief and lies will keep his word! Of course, of course! Where's the _wrong_ in that?" Tony's sarcasm irked the red-headed agent, quietly seething that he shouldn't treat this as a joke, but a work of agreement.

"I believe what Natasha Romanoff is saying is that Loki would be less threatening if not contained," Vision finally spoke up, Wanda beside him, utterly quiet to listen and know their opinions on the debate.

"And how is that?" Clint argued, to which Vision fell silent to. He doesn't know really, but he did feel Natasha was right.

"Well, for one, a cornered animal is often aggressive. Second, he'll end up getting out either way, and hell knows how. 'Sides, we can take him down, if he does something... unprecedented. Plus..." Natasha paused, then looked at Thor, before looking at Loki. "The guy lost someone precious, and I guess he still has to cope with that loss,"

"I don't know, he looks fine to me. But, why here? Why not a hotel or something? I can pay the rent for five-thousand years. FRIDAY, remind me to add that to my will--" Steve interceded Tony before he could complete his command for the A.I.

"No one is adding _anything_ to anyone's will, alright? Loki will be part of the tower, from now on, for everyone's safety. We are more capable than bellboys and hotel managers in handling a god. Anyone who agrees, raise their hand and say 'aye'." Everyone raised their hands, except for a certain avenger, specifically a well-known billionaire.

"Okay, but I own this building. Don't I have a say in this? Like, maybe my vote should have ten-times more value?" Romanoff rolled her eyes at the part-time philanthropist.

"C'mon even Clint agreed. He's more of a victim than you are,"

"I wouldn't say 'more of a victim', I prefer mind-controlled," Hawkeye remarked, air-quoting.

"Well, it's really more of a heart-control, really," Tony corrected.

"But, the main point of all this is that Loki should and will stay with us with, of course, additional security systems that Tony will _generously_ provide for us," Natasha summarized, clasping her hands together.

"Not only do you want him to stay in my tower--"

" _Our_ tower," The female agent rectified, letting the billionaire to continue.

"But you want me to spend money for him too?"

"You let random females in your tower anytime, and you pay them for it," Natasha countered, making Tony Stark speechless.

"Touche',"

"So, is Loki staying here official, Man of Iron?" Thor asked, a bit lost in the debate.

"Fine, he can stay. But he breaks something, he's out," Tony finally declared, raising both his hands in surrender, before slamming them on the table.

"Of course. I shall clarify everything to my brother," And thus, Thor proceeded to the interrogation room to talk to his adopted brother. Once Thor is inside and out of ear-shot, Stark started.

"Okay, Romanoff, what's the deal defending the trickster? Is green really the color of your interest? Cause if so, I might make a few changes with my suits' theme colors," Stark interrogated, having suspicion over the agent's intentions, camouflaging it with a hinted flirtation.

"What you're implying is false. I simply understood the guy. I know what it feels like losing someone with having nowhere to go," The Black Widow crossed her arms, seeming to be apathetic of the sensitive topic towards her past.

"Well, let me tell you that shit's going down whenever Loki's around." Clint commented, shrugging right after.

~*~*~

Looking at the laptop in front of you, you scratched your head in confusion; still not getting whatyour unnamed client wants you to do. Typing on the keyboard, you tried to clarify the target.

_User: let me get this straight_

_User: you want me to kill a god? specifically, loki, god of lies and mischief??_

While waiting for the person to reply, you thought to yourself. You have heard of Loki; the man behind the invasion of New York City. It's just that, you weren't there to confirm whether if he really was a god or not. But you've heard stories of him being bullet-proof.

_Client: Yes. Although it sounds unbelievable, I want him dead for personal reasons._

Hmm, most probably a loved-one dead by the guy's hand. A lot were killed in that NY incident, and would be hard to forget. It's no wonder why a lot of people want him dead.

_User: but since he's a god, isn't he supposed to be like idk, in the heavens or something like that?_

Normally, you don't type like this, but after your last assassination, you've grown exhausted after almost being caught-- enough to type lazily. Not like they could catch you, but almost. After all, you wouldn't want to break your record of not ever being captured before.

_Client: Not anymore. Descended from above and is now in the Avengers Tower._

Woah, wait-- You have to break in the Avenger's tower?! That is... interesting.

Smirking, you immediately typed in your response, and laid down on your bed, resting your back.

_User: hmm... and how much are you willing to pay for his death?_

Seeing the chat box load, your eyes widened at the sent price. That is a lot of zeros. Haha, looks like the guy is really pissed off. But it's situations like this that helps you for a living.

_User: consider him dead. send any available files about the target, and i will have his head by tomorrow_

The client's sent file is being loaded into your documents, and the next thing you know, you have a file filled with information about a demi-god. How exciting is that?

_Designation- Loki Laufeyson of Asgard_

_Current known location- Avengers Tower (former Stark Tower), New York City_

_Charges-_

_-Murder (First 2 days; has already killed 80 people. Hundreds more after invasion.)_

"Holy shit," You muttered, reading all his charges-- his murder case being the number one to have caught your interest. Others are treason in his homeland, Asgard; attempted murder of his own father; has destroyed Jotunheim, and so on and so forth. "Heh, this guy's a psycho. But, I shouldn't be a hypocrite," You commentated, before you kept scrolling down.

_Age- Unknown._

_Abilities- Can make illusions and practice magic. Skilled with dagger (often weapon of choice, if not the scepter)._

_Client: Do you think you can take him down? He is probably held prisoner by the Avengers; so, he's under high security._

_User: Have I ever failed?_

_Client: No. You are the Red Assassin, after all. The assassin who has never failed, and I don't expect for this mission to be your first failure._

_User: exactly._

_User: and like i said, he'll be dead by anytime tomorrow_

Seeing your client log out from the Deep Web, you did the same, only to finally rest your whole body from the exhaustion of 'work'.

"Avengers tower, hm?" You uttered to yourself. "This should be fun, 'cause after all," You closed your eyes, after sighing: "The building's filled with a lot of toys for me to play with..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds out she's been tricked.

        "This is a blender, alright?" Tony presented, holding a blender before slowly putting it down on his kitchen's island, as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. " _Blen_ -der," He repeated, making hand gestures to add more significance to his 'lesson'. "It blends things." He clarified, if the object's name did not explain itself well-enough already.

"Yes, and  _this_ ," Clint raised a kitchen appliance that is particularly common among urban civilians. "Is a toaster--"

"Don't talk to me as if I were a clueless child." Loki demanded, sitting on one of the provided chairs; so, he could watch whatever in the nine realms he's witnessing. "I may not be familiar with all your primitive equipment, but I'm intelligent enough to know how they work!" He exclaimed at the two men who could easily be mistaken as advertisers by the way how they introduce everyday appliances to an uninterested customer.

"Guys, this isn't what I meant when I said he should be familiar around us," Steve rested his head on his palm, showing evident disappointment at his teammates'... efforts(?). Honestly, the soldier doesn't even know if they're actually giving effort at whatever they're doing.

"Remember Thor with the microwave?" The billionaire asked. "Well, we wouldn't want the same thing to happen to Loki, now, do we?" Mockery was hinted in Stark's tone, irking the demi-god to stand up to attempt to walk away.

"Hey, where are you goin'-- lesson's not done yet," Tony scolded, making Steve roll his eyes.

"Let's start off a new foot here, alright?" Steve offered his hand to the trickster, waiting for him to accept it. "Here, let's be friends; companions. We start off by erasing the barrier of the past to make room for our acquaintance."

"What...?" Loki looked at the offered hand skeptically. "Are you expecting me to give you something in turn of this 'acquaintance'?" He asked, pointing warily at the super soldier's limb.

"Just your hand, sir," Steve replied politely, giving off a genuine smile, as to while the god of lies widened his eyes, before scowling in disgust.

"I am  _not_ marrying you!" Howls of laughter, erupted from the two certain Avengers, became Loki's exclamation's response; making the god look at the situation questionably if he heard the 'proposal' right.

"I'm not sure which is better," Tony started. "The fact that the appliances lesson is actually needed, or the fact Cap, here, asked for Reindeer Games' hand in marriage, and got rejected," Snickered the man with an iron (actually titanium) suit.

Instead of Steve addressing Stark's mockery, he calmed himself to correct Loki.

"When someone offers you a handshake, you grab it and shake it—here," Again, Steve offered his hand, about to demonstrate, if Loki chose to accept it.

"Your Midgardian traditions are not of my interest, seeing that I won't interact with any more humans in my stay here. It has no benefit for me to learn such," The former prince rejected the soldier's offer, crossing his arms.

"But the lesson he  _does_  need is how to use a blender."

"And a toaster!"

Again, Tony and Clint teased the Asgardian, showing off their kitchen appliances, making Loki grit his teeth in annoyance.

"Guys please, we have to treat him as our own if you don't want him to be... aggressive around us," Steve stated, hesitation evident when it came to his choice of words.

"You speak of me as if I was some wild animal," Loki remarked, a glare given at the super soldier.

"No, that's not—" Rogers gave up, now knowing that there's no use befriending a man with the title of 'God of Mischief and the Prince of Lies'. Loki raised a brow at the Captain's trailed off response, then turned back to look down.

' _This is just the side effect of grief_ ', Steve thought to himself. After all, how Thor told it, Loki really did love and care for their mother, Frigga; the only person who really seemed to understand him. She was there to always reassure Loki that he was special in a good way. Now that she's gone, Loki practically has nothing  _and_  nobody, except, of course, for his brother he kept rejecting.

"Welp, back to the lesson!" Tony exclaimed. "Now, to make the blender work, you press  _this_ button," Stark went back to mock the ex-prince, and started by doing what he just instructed; pressing the 'on' button of the blender.

But it did not activate.

"Thing is broken." Tony looked at the blender in pure boredom, then unplugged it from its socket, before exclaiming: "FRIDAY!". His A.I. did not respond.

Steve, Clint, Loki, and Tony looked at each other, before looking around the area. This is a bad time to be ambushed—especially that they're incomplete. Natasha is back at SHIELD, probably accounted for a mission; Banner a.k.a. The Hulk is nowhere to be found, and Thor is back at Asgard, packing Loki's belongings to bring to Midgard.

"FRIDAY!" Again, the billionaire attempted to call his A.I., but no artificial voice answered back. Until, another uncalled voice called out to respond instead.

"Sorry, but FRIDAY cannot currently be at your service. You're dealing with me now," The tower's lights flickered on and off, as its windows keep closing and opening, confusing the remaining Avengers.

"I can safely assume that none of us did that, and this isn't a prank," Tony stated, before looking at the trickster. "Okay, except for Loki,"

"Pardon?" Obviously, the demi-god was offended. Sure, he has a suspicious title fitting his personality, but not all problems in the world can be pointed and blamed at him. "I can't possibly take credit for this,"

"Stop being humble and admit you're—" Before Stark could even complete his statement, the blender he's currently holding activated, and its blade broke free from its glass prison, before blindly aiming itself to Loki, barely missing him. Of course, Tony dropped the blender in the process, as Loki looked at the billionaire with wide eyes of disbelief. " _Not_ doing this," Stark completed, obviously changing the course of his original sentence.

Everyone grabbed any possible weapon they could find and use, then prepared themselves for the worst. Steve, luckily, still has his shield strapped around him; same for Hawkeye with his bow and arrows, but it cannot be said the same for Tony, for he needs his A.I. to activate his wardrobe. Although, Loki came prepared with daggers hidden in his clothes.

"Woah, okay, you had weapons all this time—is no one going to question that?"

"Now's not the time," Loki growled, preparing his stance along with the other two Avengers, as to while Tony is equipped with a lamp.

Robotic laughter echoed throughout the walls of the tower, almost sounding as if they're everywhere at once.

"Is there by any chance that this tower is cursed?" The demi-god questioned, still searching for the unknown intruder.

"Perhaps ever since you've stepped foot in here, yeah, I'll consider that possibility," Tony answered, to Loki's dismay (he expected someone else who'll answer truthfully, specifically Captain America).

Sparks emitted around the light sources, confusing the men currently in the living room. Then, silence.

The room is still dark with the windows remained closed, and the only light source available is the blinking lights. The place was quiet, but tense in the atmosphere. Each second felt like a minute, knowing that they would be expecting something or someone.

"Y'know Loki, someone wants you dead," A voice stated, amusement lacing their tone.

"Actually, everyone wants him dead—" Steve elbowed Tony on the ribs, possibly turning his pantone skin into a dark shade of blue.

"For a very large sum of money," The mysterious voice added, not minding the billionaire. In a flash, a knife collided with Loki's dagger, the result of the demi-god blocking an attack aimed for his head.

**~*~*~**

"Nice reflexes," You remarked, a smirk gracing your lips, quietly observing them from an unknown distance. "For that, I suppose you're fit to fight me fair and square," Generating your powers, you transported yourself to Stark's still-plugged lamp, and there you appeared right in front of them.

Of course, you won't reveal your facial features with your favorite blue bandanna and your red hood. With your hands in my ruby-red hoodie, you calmly looked at them and savored their shocked expressions.

"Shit, I got a mutant in my tower,"

"Correct you are, Iron Man," You responded back, your eyes trailing his features. "But I really can't call you that without your suit of armor,"

"What exactly did you do to my stuff, and what happened to FRIDAY? It's bad enough I lost JARVIS!" Stark interrogated to your distaste. Scoffing, you shrugged.

"I really didn't do much to your stuff, as to while FRIDAY is temporarily disabled until I kill him," You pointed at the god of mischief, filling everyone's faces with surprise.

"Really? Yes--" Clint shut his mouth when Steve gave him a discreet glare. " _Yes_ , that  _is_  bad." The super soldier rolled his eyes, as to while Loki gave a stern look at you, eyes squinting to get a better look of your face.

"Look, as much as we want him dead, we can't let you do that," Tony declared, still holding his precious night lamp, as Loki gave him a cold stare.

"So, please leave the tower, ma'am," Steve doubled, taking a step forward, making your lips curl into a devious smile (not like they know).

"I wasn't asking for your permission," With a quick sprint, your twin knives collided with Loki's twin daggers, making him stagger back from the sudden attack. "I've heard that you're a good fighter," Another swipe, he managed to avoid. "So, I thought of giving you a microscopic chance to walk out of here alive," You immediately caught the arrow that was shot behind you, and used its momentum to throw it back at its archer, and soon enough, the arrow opened up into a net-- catching the three avengers in it, leaving you and your target alone.

"You should've killed me when I had my guard down," Loki retorted as he started attacking instead of defending.

"Now where's the fun in that?" You inquired, before swiping your foot under his, making him jump to avoid your trick. But while he was in mid-air, you continued your foot's momentum to direct it back at him with a twirl, causing him to be knocked down. "Gotcha." You sang, aiming a throwing knife at him.

But just before you could even force the weapon down, you felt something on your back. Grabbing whatever it was, your eyes widened at the familiar touch of a tranquilizer dart.

Looking back, the last thing you saw was a red-headed woman, aiming a gun at you, with a man with an eyepatch. Grunting, you felt your knees weaken, letting gravity succumb your figure, before finally laying down. Your eyes blurred its vision, signaling you that you'll be unconscious soon.

_"Sorry that I was late, boys."  
_

_"What the hell is going on here--"_

You can no longer distinguish their voices; your hearing was fading, and no words came in clear. At last, you finally gave up and let your eyes rest. After all, it's been a while since you had a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly slow updates due to school :')


End file.
